El Final Feliz De Susana
by SofiaMorrison27
Summary: Un final bonito para Susana, Terry y su pecosa. Mini historia


**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**¡Hola chicas! Después de mucho pensar decidí borrar una historia de Susana que tenía publicada pues ya no le di seguimiento. Preferí hacer ésta mini historia sobre Susana, de un solo capítulo. Espero les guste. Es un final feliz para todos.**

**El Final Feliz de Susana**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

Estaba parada viendo entrar a la novia por el altar. Presenciaba una gran boda, con los novios más felices del mundo. Y yo estaba contenta por ellos.

Recordaba que yo había ayudado para que esa boda se llevara a cabo.

**_Flashback_**

-Aún puedes alcanzarla…-le dije, pues Terry la observaba desde la ventana.

-Me he decidido… por ti.-dijo él, claramente triste. Quise ver a Candy por última vez.

-Terry, ayúdame a ver por la ventana.-le pedí. Me cargó para que yo me pudiera sentar en mi silla de ruedas. Me llevó hasta la ventana y vi a la mujer más deprimente del mundo. Ni siquiera parecía caminar, parecía que se arrastraba. Por mi culpa.

-¡Terry! ¡Candy parece muerta!-le dije asustada de verla tan desganada. Yo quería ayudarla. Miré a Terry. Él la contemplaba con una mirada amarga, como si se quisiera suicidar. Por mi culpa.- ¡Terry! ¡Ve a ayudarla!-le grité.

-No Susana. No tiene caso.-dijo sin mirarme. Lo jalé del brazo, obligándolo a verme.

-Terry, ninguno de los dos se merece sufrir así. Mucho menos por mi culpa.-Terry trataba de quitarse, zafarse de mi agarre pero sin muchas fuerzas.- ¡Escúchame!-le grité desesperada. Esperaba una reacción violenta de Terry; pero nada. No tenía ganas de pelear.

-¿Qué, Susana? Si voy con ella, ¿qué haremos después? ¿Viviremos los tres?-me dijo Terry con ironía, una muy amarga.

-No. Vete con ella. Yo me quedaré aquí.-le dije mientras lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro.

Mi parte egoísta me gritaba que dejara de hablar, que dejara que él se quedara. Sin embargo yo quería ser sensata y hacer lo correcto. Terry me miró a los ojos. Sus profundos ojos azules lloraban. Le sonreí, tragándome un nudo en la garganta.

-Ve con ella. Por favor. No dejaré que te quedes aquí conmigo.-le dije con determinación. Terry seguía mirándome pero yo pude notar que su rostro se iluminaba.

-Susana, ¿y qué harás tú?-me preguntó con mucha esperanza. Le sonreí de nuevo.

-Yo quiero irme de Nueva York. Iré a conocer Estados Unidos. Tú no puedes venir, lo siento.-le dije tratando de bromear un poco.

-Susana…-me dijo tomándome la mano. Yo tomé su mano y la besé; ese sería el último gesto romántico que yo le tendría. Lo solté.

-¡Ya vete! ¡Tienes que alcanzarla!-le grité con mi mejor sonrisa en mi mejor actuación.-Dile que venga, si puedes traerla. Me gustaría hablar con ella un momento más.-le pedí. Terry asintió y salió corriendo.

Yo seguía asomada en la ventana. Unos pocos segundos después vi a Terry con Candy en sus brazos. Al parecer Candy se había desmayado. Me moví con mi silla hasta la puerta.

-Rápido, ponla en mi cama.-le ordené a Terry. Me acerqué en mi silla. Le puse una venda mojada que estaba a lado de mi cama. Reaccionó rápidamente. Se veía desorientada.

-¿Qué…-se preguntó. Terry tomó su mano, besándola.

-Tranquila Candy. Estás a salvo. Estás conmigo.-le dijo él. Candy abrió los ojos.

-¡Terry!-le gritó viéndolo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Se giró un poco y me vio.- ¡Susana! ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, incorporándose un poco. Yo le tomé la otra mano.

-Candy, te pido perdón por hacerte sufrir tanto.-le dije llorando poco.

-No Susana, tú nunca…-la interrumpí.

-Sí, Candy. Yo sé que sí, pero ya no más.-le dije, mientras tomaba la mano de Terry y juntaba sus manos.-Ustedes se merecen estar juntos. No quiero que nadie me tenga lástima. Quiero verlos felices; se lo merecen. Así que no hay más que decir. ¿Amigos?-les dije sonriendo.

-Pero Susana…-dijo Candy.

-Nada de peros. Ya he dicho. Y si tú no quieres a Terry pues lo siento pero yo no estaré con él ni dejaré que se quede conmigo.-le dije firmemente.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Apenas había pasado un año y medio de ese suceso. Me costó recuperarme; tanto física como emocionalmente. Sin embargo ellos dos me apoyaron, al igual que la madre de Terry, Eleanor, y mi madre. Resultó que Terry no era como yo me lo imaginaba. Yo me había hecho una idea de cómo era él y era muy diferente a su verdadera personalidad. Me causó gracia descubrir que Terry simplemente no era mi tipo.

Candy simplemente se metió de lleno en mi corazón. Era imposible que alguien odiara a Candy (excepto esa chica Eliza de cual ellos me hablaban a veces). Le tenía mucho cariño.

No me fui de Nueva York. Me quedé, con ellos como mis amigos. Candy también se quedó con Terry. Fue sólo una vez a Chicago, en compañía de Eleanor, para arreglar asuntos como renunciar. Regresó pronto. Y así, un día yendo a mi terapia conocí al que sería mi esposo. El doctor James Jones. Empezamos a salir como amigos, primero los cuatro y después él y yo. Me agradó desde el principio. Tan diferente a Terry. Nos comprometimos rápidamente y nos casamos. Nuestro casamiento animó mucho a Terry a declarársele a Candy. James y yo lo acompañamos a comprar el anillo de compromiso.

-Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.-dijo el padre y yo salí de mi fantasía. Terry levantaba el velo de Candy para besarla. Aplaudí contenta. James me dio un guiño. Los novios caminaron por el pasillo hacia la salida. James me ofreció su brazo y caminamos detrás de ellos. Terry y Candy se giraron para vernos.

-Gracias por todo Susana.-dijeron ambos, muy agradecidos. Yo sonreí.

"Gracias a ustedes." Pensé. Gracias a ellos ahora era feliz, con mi esposo y un bebé en camino. Gracias a ellos veía a mis mejores amigos contentos, tomados de las manos, juntos. Juntos para siempre.

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer mi mini historia. Espero les gustara. Quería algo bonito, desde la perspectiva de Susana, y que todos fueran felices. Decidí borrar mi historia de Susana pues no pude continuarla. Simplemente no pude. Así que la quité; aún la tengo en mis documentos pero dudo retomarla. Como sea, algo así planeaba hacer con esa historia. Gracias por leer. REVIEWS **


End file.
